


Во тьме

by Tatrien (Taera)



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, blame the book for it, it just spawned in my head, it's dark and angsty, translation into English available
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 13:16:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6376264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taera/pseuds/Tatrien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Может, хотя бы на неделю предательское сердце угомонится и не будет насылать проклятые сны-воспоминания.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Во тьме

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [In the darkness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6746584) by [Taera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taera/pseuds/Taera)



> Написано специально на ЗФБ-2016.  
> бета - Glololo
> 
> автор нагло использовал канон книги "Assassin's Creed: Underworld", описывающий жизнь Генри Грина (ака Джайядип Мир).

Страшнее всего в Тоннеле было не потому, что из глубины могли прийти бандиты, и не потому, что липкая тьма клочьями забивалась в глотку запахами плесени, пыли, пота и человечески испражнений (если быть совсем честным, так пахли все крупные города Европы). Нет, страшнее всего Призраку было, когда ему снились жаркие поцелуи на крышах залитого солнцем Амритсара.

Ему было страшно, потому что во снах губы были не мягкими, а обветренными, потому что щеки царапала чужая щетина, потому что в серых глазах плескались горечь и вина, а мозолистые ладони спешно скользили под одеждой.

После таких снов Призрак просыпался еще более изможденным, чем обычно, и, возвращаясь вечером в свой альков в Тоннеле, он молился всем известным богам, чтобы камень на кладбищенской ограде не был наклонен вправо. Чтобы Фрай не назначал встречи.

Обычно ему везло, и Итан действительно никак не давал о себе знать, так что у Призрака появлялась возможность побороть свои горячечные фантазии и снова полностью стать Бхаратом на еще один день.

Иногда он не выдерживал горько-сладкого меда вины, смешанного с желанием. Иногда он поддавался своей животной натуре. Иногда он позволял мыслям мчаться вскачь, лаская себя и глотая разбитые стоны.

Отдельной сладостью с привкусом пепла было сознавать, что именно в этом месте, в густых кладбищенских зарослях, они с Итаном обычно и встречались. Кусты и тьма надежно скрывали от чужих глаз, давали обманчивую защиту как для тайных встреч, так и для ублажения себя.

Закусив костяшки пальцев, давно прекратив обращать внимание на заскрипевшую на зубах землю, Призрак… нет, Джайядип расшнуровал штаны и обхватил член ладонью. Несмотря на усталость после долгой смены бездумного копания метро, Джайядип чувствовал, что не сможет сегодня уснуть. Его по-прежнему преследовал тот сон, и по опыту он знал только один способ облегчить свою участь.

Именно поэтому он сейчас стоял на коленях в самой гуще кладбищенских кустов, сжимая налитый кровью член. Как и до этого, он двигал кулаком быстро, резко, на самой грани между болью и удовольствием. Он хотел закончить как можно скорее, осознавая, что несмотря на все его предосторожности, кто-то (он боялся даже мысленно произнести имя Фрая) все равно мог его обнаружить.

Он зажмурился, вместо своей руки представляя чужую, более бледную и широкую, он представлял, как второй рукой Итан приобнимает его со спины, как щекотно дышит ему в шею, время от времени покусывая мочку уха и шепча всякие непотребства сиплым от возбуждения голосом. Точно таким, каким когда-то в Амритсаре отказал ему.

Кончать было больно. Не физически - болела душа, жаждавшая тепла и взаимности, а получившая холодный отказ. В груди на мгновение скрутило голодом.

Может, хотя бы на неделю предательское сердце угомонится и не будет насылать проклятые сны-воспоминания.


End file.
